Multiple stage centrifugal pumps are well known in the art. Generally, such pumps comprise a plurality of impellers mounted on a common shaft for pumping fluid from an inlet to an outlet. In the usual multiple stage pumps, there are provided interstage volute members for directing the flow of fluid from the discharge of one impeller to the intake of the next succeeding impeller. Some of these pumps are quite big and the housing or case must be removed from its connection with the suction and discharge nozzles for repair of its parts.